


Chuck ex Machina

by caneeljoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck as God, First Kiss, Kinda-Sorta Character Death (but it doesn't really count), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to hurt Dean. Cas won't let that happen. He'd sooner die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how S11 should go. Obviously, it's not gonna happen, but hey... FANFICTION! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I actually wrote this before Chuck was canonically confirmed to be God. Go figure! (AND I wrote it before the mid-season finale, where Cas lets Lucifer possess his body! I'm the next prophet, dudes!) Anyways, a few small edits for an easier read.

“I won’t let you hurt Dean,” Cas growled.

  
_You don’t have a choice._ Lucifer’s voice was smug. _I’m taking control back from you in a sec. Besiiides… Dean’s already given up. See?_

  
Cas saw, and indeed, it looked like Dean had lost hope. He stayed slumped against the wall where Cas - no, Lucifer - had thrown him, eyes closed like he was waiting for the inevitable. When he’d heard Cas’ voice, he stirred slightly. Dean sat up, blinked and stared.

  
“…Cas…?”

  
Cas strained to speak, but Lucifer just laughed, thankfully still inside his head. _Ah ah ah… I don’t think so. He’s just about broken… can’t have you ruining my fun._

  
Hoping Dean would understand, Cas looked at him. It was all he could do. He tried to convey his sorrow, his struggle… and his apology for what he was about to do. Cas held that thought in check. He couldn’t let Lucifer sense it.

  
Dean, hearing nothing in response, tore his eyes away. Cas moved forward a step, then stumbled back two, Lucifer yanking control away from him.

  
“Oh, you should hear him now,” Lucifer said, glee in his voice. “He’s _screaming!_ He’s fighting so _hard_ , Dean! It’s pathetic, really. I really don’t get what’s so special about him.”

  
“Can it, asshat.” Dean clawed around for a weapon but found nothing. “Fight him, Cas!”

  
“Oh, he’s fighting, alright.” Lucifer chuckled, a strange-sounding noise. “Personally, I don’t see why he thinks you’re worth it. With Michael in the Cage, you really don’t have a purpose anymore, do you?”

  
“My purpose,” Dean managed, clutching his side, “is to rid the world of pricks like you.”

  
“I don’t see why you’re being so unreasonable.” Lucifer's voice was chiding. “I’ve done you a favor! The Darkness is gone, most of my kin along with her… I’ve solved all your problems! Well... besides the problem of you being alive.”

  
Dean gave up on finding a weapon and kept his gaze away from Lucifer. Cas felt a surge of sadness. _Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry…_

  
“He’s apologizing to you,” Lucifer relayed to Dean. “Can’t imagine why. Maybe because you’re about to die at his hand.”

  
Cas had lost all control at this point. He could only watch helplessly as Lucifer slid a knife from his trenchcoat sleeve. “I figured I’d kill you with this,” he said to Dean. “An ordinary old kitchen knife. It’s hilariously ironic.”

  
And at that, Dean’s eyes widened, and Cas saw pain, hurt, fear…

  
Acceptance.

 

_NO._

 

“Castiel, bro, the hell are you-” Lucifer gasped and stumbled, knife tumbling from his hand. Cas lashed out with all he had, seizing control of his vessel. Reaching into the ethereal plane, Cas closed his hand around a blade. He’d been keeping it nearby, knowing he’d only have one opportunity to use it.

_You think you can kill me? With that puny thing?_

“This puny thing, brother, is Gabriel’s blade,” Cas said through gritted teeth.

Lucifer laughed. Stopped. Did a double-take. _Gabriel’s… blade…?_

Cas laughed aloud. “Yes, an Archangel's Blade. He entrusted it to me, and I’ve kept it hidden for a long time.”

_No, you can’t… you won’t!_ Lucifer was desperate. _You’re too scared to die. Too weak to make that decision._

“I made the decision long ago, brother.” Cas found it much easier to hold Lucifer back when his brother was struggling, unfocused.

“Cas… no…”

“Dean…” Cas looked up, blade hanging by his side.

“Cas… please… there has t’be… another way.” Dean’s breathing was labored.

“Dean, there is no other way.” Cas raised the blade to chest-level, ignoring Lucifer’s panicked screaming and wailing. There was only Dean, and Dean’s eyes. So green, bright and sad, like the forest before the sun sets, washed in shadows.

“Please, Cas…” Even after all this, Dean still had hope. But Cas knew better. Sometimes there was another way…

This was not one of those times.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas pressed the tip of the blade to his chest. Dean made an odd sound, like a whimper, and Cas caught his eye one last time.

Cas smiled gently, in his rarest way, holding Dean’s gaze like it was sacred. “Close your eyes.”

“N-no… Cas…!”

“Close them,” Cas ordered.

Trembling, Dean obeyed.

Cas sighed and turned his gaze forward. “You are beautiful,” he breathed, and, not knowing if Dean had heard, plunged the blade into his heart.

 

~

 

Light left, light right, light above and below. Cas blinked. He was in his true form. How…?

“You made it.”

Cas turned and saw-

“Chuck?” His true voice sounded peculiar to him, not having heard it in a long while.

“Yeah.” Chuck had barely aged a day. He stood, hands in his pockets, staring at Cas. “Good job. I’m so… proud of you.”

“What?”

Chuck sighed. “Sorry, I’m not good with… dad stuff.”

“Is Lucifer…?”

“Yes,” Chuck said.

Cas let out a sigh of relief.

“Am I dead?”

“Yeah, but… no,” Chuck said. “I’m sending you back.”

“Why?”

Chuck grinned. “I barely ever say this, but your life? It’s gonna be fantastic. I’ve gotta see how it plays out. It’s like a TV show… I can’t wait to see the next episode.”

“So you’re… God?”

Chuck smiled again. “Goodbye, Castiel.”

Darkness.

 

~

 

“Cas. _Cas._ Cas… god, Cas, _no…_ ”

“Dean…” Cas moaned.

“Cas!”

Forcing his eyes open, Cas winced at the light. “Where are we?”

“I, uh, carried you to the, um, the Impala.” Dean had Cas' head in his lap, and he staring down at him like he’d seen a ghost.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You were dead,” Dean said. “No heartbeat, no pulse. How…?”

“I don’t know,” Cas admitted. “I just remember darkness, then here.”

“Maybe it was God?” Dean offered.

Cas sighed. “Somehow, I doubt that.” He shifted, legs pushing up against the side of the car. They were in the backseat… and it was cramped, to say the least.

Dean’s eyes were red and swollen. Cas unconsciously reached up and brushed a tear off Dean’s cheek. Dean stiffened, then relaxed.

“You’re crying,” Cas said stupidly.

“You said I was beautiful,” Dean said at exactly the same time.

They both blushed and clamped their mouths shut.

“Um… I…” Cas didn’t know what to do. His head hurt, and he was just…

Tired. Tired of pretending.

 

So he stopped.

 

“You _are_ beautiful,” he said.

Dean blinked and flushed red, freckles standing out on his nose.

“So… does that mean y-you…”

“I… what?”

“You…”

Cas was seized with a sudden urge. Later, when prompted, he’d admit that he didn’t know what came over him. But in the moment, it somehow seemed right, so Cas sat up, leaned in, and kissed Dean point blank.

 

Somewhere above, Chuck smiled, and sun lit up the interior of the Impala.


End file.
